


Stay a little longer

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very gay as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Eric and Winksy are jogging together when unexpected rain ruins their jogging session. They find a small shelter from the rain to keep their bodies warm and safe. Gayness ensues.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we've won two games in a row wow. Anyway, one more DierWinks fluff that people don't really read ksksksksask

Rain can be an amazing thing. It can be beautiful, calming and even cleansing. Rain can make things grow, make a rainbow when accompanied by the sun, get the streets clean and many other helpful things— In short, rain can be wonderful. Right now, not so much. 

Eric and Harry were halfway through the trail in the forest nearby the park in which they jogged together with a few of the others sometimes when rain had started to pour down unexpectedly. Despite this day only being Harry and Eric who went together there, they had this idea because the weather had been particularly good the past few days, good enough for them to jog in fresh air among the trees. However, they turned out to be rather unlucky. Apparently, everyone else watched today’s forecast which is why Eric and Harry were the only ones in the middle of the jogging trail around the forest to begin with. They were literally halfway through the path that was quite long, which meant they’d take about half an hour to return or half an hour to reach the end. If it was a simple light rain they could do with it and continue, but the rain had started to fall quite heavily, which meant a storm could probably be on its way as well and besides, they weren’t looking forward to catching a cold. Yet there they were, starting to get soaked under countless of endless trees that surrounded them, basically in the middle of nowhere, having nowhere to run to. 

“Oh great. What are we going to do?” Winks asked pitifully as he lightly squirmed under the cold rain that was damping him. 

“Shit, I don’t know. Let me think.” Eric answered under his breath, trying to stop the clouds in the sky from clouding his thoughts as he tried to come up with a solution. 

Eric looked around to locate where exactly they were on the trail, trying to remember any shortcut that it could have leading outside or at least somewhere else. That’s when he suddenly remembered how there used to be a path nearby that lead into a small kid’s playground located after the trees. The path seemed to be a bit erased or Eric forgot where it exactly was, but he knew the direction to the playground at least. He quickly told Winksy to follow him and they carefully made their way among the trees, trying to find the place in hopes that it had shelter. 

Luckily, it didn’t take long for them to find the kid’s playground that looked rather abandoned, probably because of its current localisation, and were quick to observe for anything that could serve as a temporary shelter. There was a small empty wooden house meant for kids, but it was the only thing around with a roof. Not having many choices available they made their way to it, hoping that it would be big enough for both. Although its small size, it had a considerable amount of space inside despite the roof being quite low since it was originally meant for small kids to play inside; in fact, Eric couldn’t stay upright as he had to curve himself quite uncomfortably since he was way too tall while Winksy also had to lean down a bit to fit under the roof. Regardless, it was still better than nothing. They immediately sighed in relief for being away from the cold rain that had been soaking them a few seconds ago rather painfully. 

As soon as they settled themselves inside Eric was quick to sit down on the wooden floor, not minding if it was dirty or not, his back feeling much better not having to bend it so much. 

“It’s better if you sit.” Eric commented as Winksy remained standing, aware of how the latter didn’t like getting himself dirty unnecessarily. “Spare your back from some misery.” 

Although reluctant at first Winksy soon sat down as well, the back of his neck and his upper back had started to hurt from standing like that. He soon felt some relief wash over his slightly pained limbs, but was a bit upset that he was dirtying one of his favourite shorts on those dusty wooden tiles. However, that was the least of his worries the moment he noticed something right next to him. 

Harry almost downright screamed as he immediately jumped, startling Eric in the process, before quickly standing up almost hitting his head on the roof, then stepping out of the wooden house and back into the rain. It didn’t take long for Eric to realise that the cause behind Winks’ reaction was the huge spider right next to where he had sat. Eric flinched in mild desperation himself as he also quickly stood up, successfully bumping his head on the roof as he tried to step on the spider before it could start running around or worse: jump on him. 

Eric managed to kill the horrendous thing despite the chaos and kicked it out of the place, causing Winksy to jump away since he was standing by the entrance. Harry was getting himself completely soaked under the rain, observing from afar if there were any other imminent danger inside the small house as Eric also looked around to confirm their safety inside. Eric sighed in relief and moved to sit down again but noticed how Winksy was still standing outside in the rain, clearly unsure if there weren’t any other terrible bugs around that place. 

“You can come back inside, Winksy. It’s safe.” Eric assured as he even took a second look around. 

“Did you check the roof?” 

“I did. Get back here before you catch a cold.” 

Winksy made his way back inside, not wanting to stay under the cold rain any longer but also a bit unsettled with the possibility of any more bugs nearby. He sat down on floor still eyeing around for a moment, wanting to be a hundred percent sure himself that a spider wouldn’t attack him out of nowhere. It seemed to be safe thus he soon calmed down. The fact that he had stood under the freezing rain just now overrode his feelings, the cold washed over his entire body rather uncomfortably. Eric didn’t seem to be so cold; he wasn’t as soaked as Winksy since he had stayed under the roof and he was wearing much better clothes. He had a hoodie on top of his jogging t-shirt and was wearing sweatpants plus a dark-grey beanie hat, clearly prepared for the cold weather although not expecting the rain, whilst Winksy was only wearing an Adidas t-shirt and shorts. Harry squirmed as he noticed how there was water dripping from the roof above where he had sat, making him feel even more uncomfortable. 

He moved away from the dripping and closer to where Eric was, not wanting to be under any more freezing water at the moment. It didn’t take long for Winksy to start unconsciously reaching closer to Eric by the minute, his body feeling so cold that he had even started shivering a bit, his subconscious craving for the warmth that surrounded the other man. Eric had barely registered it as he was spacing out completely, a comfortable silence reigning between them under the roof. Yet, Eric couldn’t help but finally notice it when Winks was sitting right next to him, their shoulders practically glued together, but didn’t comment on it. Winksy tried very hard to control his trembling but it was quite difficult because it had started to wind outside and it reached them a bit, making his body even colder. 

Eric's attention got caught by his cold shivering and he immediately reached his hand to Winksy’s face, feeling his body temperature. 

“Winksy, you’re freezing.” He exclaimed quite surprisedly plus a bit worried. 

“It’s... It’s okay... I’m not that cold.” Winksy answered weakly as he smiled, but he couldn’t even hold his smile for long before it faltered as he continued shivering. 

Eric wasn’t buying any of it and immediately reached for the bottom hem of his hoodie and then removed it. He still had a dry t-shirt underneath and Winksy definitely needed this more than him right now. Eric gave it to Winksy and helped him dress it as the brunet had been trembling so much that his movements were barely controllable, struggling as his limbs were shaking too much. 

“What about you?” Winksy asked feeling a bit guilty. 

“I’m not cold. Besides, my shirt is still dry.” 

Harry immediately felt much better having Eric’s hoodie shielding his upper body, the clothe was clearly oversized for him as it was even a bit baggy for Eric, so it covered a considerable amount of his smaller body, especially the long sleeves that reached beyond his cold hands. Eric also proceeded to remove his beanie and carefully put it on Winksy’s head instead, letting him have his cosiest pieces of clothing. Winksy sighed in relief, still feeling a bit cold but not as much as before, his trembling having significantly died down. Yet he still inched himself closer to Eric. Despite the clothes making him feel better, being near to Eric’s warmth was also very helpful. 

They stayed that way in silence again for a while, Winksy calming down his trembling and unconsciously starting to feel cosy and comfortable pressing against the side of Eric’s warmer body. In fact, he was maybe feeling a bit too cosy. The warm hoodie and beanie hat were making his cold die down to a rather comfortable type of cold, one that made him feel sleepy; it was like being wrapped around comfy warm blankets in a lazy cold morning. Besides, the sound of the rain outside falling on the roof above them was not helping one bit, serving only as a sleeping aid and making him feel exhausted all of a sudden. 

“Mhm, I feel sleepy.” Winksy commented with a small tired voice, his mind clearly becoming hazy with his sudden tiredness. 

Eric looked at him again with that comment, noticing how Winksy had a sleepy expression sprawled on his face. Winksy had laid his head against Eric’s shoulder, almost falling asleep there. Eric slightly smiled at that; he loves when Winksy does that when they sit together on the bus or on the plane, and now the feeling was no different. 

“You can take a nap if you want.” Eric answered softly, observing his friend’s state. “I’ll wake you up if the rain stops.” 

Winksy slightly nodded as he muttered something intelligible, his eyes already closed as he was clearly starting to fall asleep. Eric didn’t want Winksy to wake up with a sore body, therefore he carefully lifted and shifted Winksy so that the brunet was lying in his arms instead, lower body on Eric’s lap as his head laid on the taller man’s chest. And simply like that, Winksy ended up truly falling asleep, the position much more comfortable as Eric held him and made him feel even cosier. 

Eric wasn’t sure if it was because he had nothing to do or simply because Winks was right there in his arms, but he took a moment to observe the sleeping man. The fact that Winksy was wearing his beanie and hoodie as he slept so soundly was doing something to his heart. He looked so peaceful like that, and Eric couldn’t help but carefully trail his eyes over his cute sleeping face. Winksy had such beautiful dark eyebrows, tons of freckles all over his soft skin, his cheeks were a bit pink because of the cold and wow he has long eyelashes and damn—did his perfect pink lips always look this soft? Eric even dared to gently trail over Winksy’s cute nose with his fingertip, the touch careful and barely there, drawing the details of his face. 

For some reason, Eric simply couldn’t look away, he wasn’t even trying in the first place, and so he didn’t. He remained observing Winksy as he slept, whenever the latter frowned and started shivering because of the cold as the wind got stronger Eric would hold him a bit closer, slightly rubbing his arm to create a bit of heat until he stopped trembling again. He was trying his best to let Winksy sleep as comfortably as he could, he had even begun caressing his skin for a moment. 

After a while that seemed to last forever but not enough for Eric, Winksy had started to finally wake up. He shifted a bit in his arms and slowly opened his heavy eyes, his mind regaining consciousness of where he was and what happened. Winks looked outside and noticed how it was still raining, but it wasn’t as strong anymore as it was starting to die down. 

“Mhm, for how long did I sleep?” Harry sleepily asked. 

“About half an hour, I think.” 

Winks nodded in acknowledgement and yawned, still in the process of fully waking up. Eric loved how Harry didn’t move away from his arms, just stayed there letting Eric hold him as if it was a common thing they did, which it wasn’t, yet it still didn’t seem weird. 

“Do you think it’s still going to take long?” 

“I’m not sure. I don’t think so.” Eric answered as he looked outside, forgetting for a moment that the outer world existed. Honestly, he didn’t mind if the rain never ended and they had to stay there together forever. 

Winksy suddenly stiffened as he looked at Eric, his big doe eyes saddened. He started to remove the beanie from his head and was about to pull the hoodie off himself as well. 

“Here, take them back.” He commented, still feeling a bit guilty for wearing Eric’s warm clothes when the other man was also cold. 

“What? No. Winksy, I’m fine.” Eric quickly protested. 

He immediately impeded Harry from following his actions and even put the beanie back on his head. Eric was indeed feeling quite cold to be honest, but he definitely did not want Winksy to stop wearing his clothes, Harry had always been more sensitive to cold than him. Besides, what a wonderful sight. 

“But...” 

“No ‘but’. Don’t worry about me.” Eric firmly said as he even adjusted his beanie on Winksy’s head, folding it a bit since it was a tad too big on his smaller head. 

He noticed how Winksy slightly smiled in response under his care, making his heart melt. Eric got a bit caught in the moment looking at Winksy but his thoughts were soon shattered as the brunet started to shiver again, frowning uncomfortably. Eric tried to warm him up by rubbing his arm and back once more, trying to create friction to generate some warmth to the hoodie. Winksy had hid his cold hands inside the oversized sleeves again and curled himself into Eric’s chest as he pressed closer to his body in response, letting the man take care of him as they tried to share their body warmth. Eric’s hand accidentally made contact with Winksy’s legs and he noticed how cold they were despite the hoodie covering some part of it since he was only wearing shorts. 

“Your legs are so cold, Winksy.” 

“Don’t you dare give me your pants as well.” 

They both chuckled at Winksy’s comment; it was not out of this world to think that Eric would actually do it. 

And for some reason, Eric got a bit too lost in Winksy’s precious smile and it only resulted in him getting lost in his eyes, causing both of them to get entangled in each other’s gaze. The chuckling had suddenly died down and no one was smiling anymore, the atmosphere seeming to have flicked into something else entirely in the blink of an eye, the only sound present was of the rain and wind outside. Just now they noticed how close they were pressed to each other, and just at that moment Winksy realised how Eric had been holding him in his arms so intimately for the past several minutes and how it hadn’t been strange at all. 

Eric didn’t think twice before slowly reaching his hand to cup Winksy’s cold face, the latter looking at him with wide puppy eyes, seeming a bit stunned at how everything changed so quickly around them. Eric truly wasn’t thinking well anymore; the cold had probably frozen his brain because he slowly moved his thumb over his smooth skin, reaching those soft pink lips that looked so beautiful. He gently trailed it over his lower lip, the touch as light as feather, before caressing his upper lip as well, outlining them so softly. Winksy never once tried to move away or even flinched, just kept looking back at Eric’s appraising fond gaze that treated him as a gem, the gaze that had settled on his lips as he appreciated them with his touch. Winksy couldn’t stop himself from flicking his eyes over Eric’s very own lips, getting himself stuck between looking him in the eye and looking at his lips, wanting to chase them with his own. 

Yet his thoughts soon washed away and Winksy closed his eyes as Eric slowly approached his face, leaning down to reach towards his mouth. Eric broke the small distance between them and pulled Winksy’s face just a bit closer as he pressed against those soft pink lips. It truly tasted as soft as it looked and felt even better than he ever imagined despite the cold, causing Eric’s mind to become a bit hazy, but it’s not as if Winksy was any different. As Eric leaned back from the small kiss, they both seemed blissfully mesmerised, looking at each other with half-lidded eyes, no one believing for a second that it had just happened. Even when Eric had already moved away from Winksy’s face completely the brunet still looked at him dazedly, clearly trapped in a momentary haze. It was only when Eric smiled fondly at him that Winksy managed to start thinking again. Yet Eric didn’t give him much opportunity to have consciousness for long, because he soon broke the distance between them again, unable to stay away from Winksy’s lips for long now that he got a taste of them. 

It seemed to last forever but far from enough as they continued kissing. Winksy had parted his lips to allow Eric to guide them into a proper open-mouthed kiss, their tongues dancing and swirling together in his warm cave. The kiss was slow but fulfilling, distracting their minds and bodies from the cold as they kept dancing their lips together, sometimes breaking the kiss to look at each other from up-close before resuming it. Eric wasn’t sure for how long it lasted, them kissing each other like that, but he was certain that it took a while as he could faintly hear how the rain was already stopping. 

Winks suddenly broke the kiss and moved away from Eric’s lips, hiding his face on the taller man’s chest as he brought his clothed hands to his face and lightly sneezed. 

“Sorry...” Winks smiled a bit embarrassedly as he sniffled, afraid that he ruined the mood. 

“It’s okay.” Eric chuckled in response. “You might have a cold coming up.” 

Eric commented as he noticed how Winksy lightly sneezed again and was feeling a bit embarrassed at how he ‘ruined’ their kissing session. Eric obviously enjoyed kissing Winksy for the past minutes but it’s not as if he wouldn’t enjoy just having Winksy in his arms like he had for the past hour as well, so Winks definitely didn’t ruin the mood. Eric made sure of letting him know that as he began gently caressing his back and hair, holding Winksy as close as he could. Harry occasionally sneezed but it seemed to start dying down as he began feeling okay for the time being although a cold was indeed probably on its way in his body. Eric kept holding and caressing Winksy, enjoying the sight of Winksy smiling shyly back at him, getting themselves so trapped in the moment that Eric couldn’t help but kiss Winksy again. Harry still looked as dazed as before when Eric broke the kiss, clearly stunned by it all, unsure of what to do. 

“...The rain stopped.” Harry commented as he managed to break their eye contact and look outside, trying to distract himself from the unsureness of it all, not wanting anything to get awkward. 

“We should get going then...” Eric answered hesitantly, also not wanting them to fall into an awkward after-moment atmosphere. 

It took Winks a while to realise that he is the one who should move first since he was on Eric’s lap, but he eventually noticed that and awkwardly made his way out of Eric’s warm arms, allowing the man to get up as well. Eric immediately missed the warmth they shared for the past hour together and the physical contact but knew better than to linger in those feelings aimlessly. 

They made their way out of the small wooden house and felt the cold wind that was still present outside despite the end of the rain wash over them. The sound of the ruffling leaves plus the smell of rain filled their senses, distracting them momentarily from the present. Winks had begun slowly walking around the small playground, spacing out as he wandered, waiting for Eric to take control of when they were leaving since he was the one who knew the way back properly. However, Eric was just standing there, not really moving towards anywhere, taking in how Winksy looked adorable wearing his hoodie and beanie from afar. 

The truth is, Eric didn’t want this moment to end. He didn’t want what happened back in the small wooden house to be left there, to be a onetime thing or to be simply forgotten and ignored by the two, and he didn’t want for what happened to make them awkward with each other either. Eric didn’t want to forget or pretend that it never happened. 

Maybe he was pushing his luck too far or desperately wanted this to be real, but Eric was unable to stop himself from making his way towards where Harry was just standing observing the rusty playground distractedly. Eric softly cornered Winks against the merry-go-round, mildly stunning the brunet in the process, and didn’t hesitate to press a kiss to his cold lips as if they hadn’t been kissing each other just a few moments ago. Harry was surprised at first but was quick to answer it, understanding the meaning behind the action, acknowledging how Eric didn’t want anything to be left back there inside that cold wooden house; he wanted them to keep that memory and for it not to be just a memory, to be a part of the present and future as well. Winksy smiled fondly when they broke the kiss this time, and Eric couldn’t help but smile back, still holding Harry’s face close to his. Everything at that moment: the tall trees, the rusty old playground, the smell of rain, the cold wind—everything revolved around them. That place and moment was only theirs, exclusive to each other’s hearts. 

As Eric made his point clear to Winksy and the latter showed how he felt the same, he finally parted away from Harry's close space. He was a bit surprised at how Winks suddenly hugged him before managing to fully let go of him, smiling again. 

Eric had to focus hard to not get himself lost in the moment again and be able to tell where the way back was. He looked around and was quick to remember, the gap between the trees indicating where the mildly erased path had been. Eric pointed it out to Winksy and was about to make his way towards the path but was suddenly stopped by Harry’s hand on his wrist. He looked back at Winks confused, curious of the reason to why the brunet looked quite troubled about something, but soon understood as the hand on his wrist reached down to hold his hand instead. 

“Is it okay if we stay here a little longer?” 

Eric smiled as he felt his heart warming up despite the cold wind that washed over his body, looking back at Winksy’s nervous eyes. 

“Of course.” 

Rain can truly be an amazing thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord my descriptions are so cheesy but I simply can’t stop myself. I’ll use the fact that I’m an INFP as excuse again. But yea, once again using rain as plot device because rain is just wonderful, okay? ksksksksk


End file.
